Bidding Time
by seekingHARRY
Summary: What if Harry was a Holly? Join Holly in her adventure through Hogwarts. Gaining new friends, discovering the mysteries to unravel, and most of all, finding love. Originally named- Holly Potter the Girl Who Lived -ABANDONED-
1. Chapter I Looking Back

_**AN- **_So if you're a new reader, welcome, if you're an old one, welcome to a slightly different Bidding Time! So I wrote this several years ago, and honestly, completely forgot about it. And as many of you might know, it had really large copyright infringements originally, so bad that I cringe to even think that I ever thought it was right. Anyways, I've deleted the first five chapters I believe to fix that. I had two choices, either delete the whole thing, or delete the first couple chapters and risk it being a little confusing. But since I'm a little sentimental for my first ever fanfiction (it's so crazy, isn't it?) I decided I'd tweak it a little bit, but obviously I don't plan on coming back to this story at all as it's quite old, and well, not exactly my style anymore (or writing level).

Anyways, as far as story goes, this follows Holly Potter (female Harry) in her fifth year and on. Hope you enjoy (and try not to judge me for my 14 year old idiocies, I swear I've improved over the years)!

* * *

_**Chapter I- Looking Back**_

Holly twirled her quill between her fingers as she looked down at the parchment. It'd been exactly four years and one day since she'd received her first Hogwarts letter with the sparkling green ink. Yesterday had been her fifteenth birthday. So much had happened in those four years and one day. Her life had been somewhat _simple_ back then. Okay, so she lived with horrible people who called her a freak on a daily basis, but at least she didn't have a crazed evil wizard trying to kill her. But no. Voldemort was back. After first year she had thought that it would have been her most exciting year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. How she was wrong. So very wrong.

First year had been _boring_ compared to second year. And second year had been boring compared to third year. And nothing compared to her fourth year. Cedric had died. Right before her very eyes. Just like that. Two words and he was gone. Of course, that wasn't the worst thing that had happened in the graveyard. Oh no, definitely not the worst. Holly watched while strapped to Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave as Lord Voldemort rose again.

Holly shivered just thinking of the old graveyard. She was supposed to be writing to Sirius at the moment, but couldn't find the words to write. What would she say? "Dear Sirius, I want you to know that I'm blaming myself for everything and I'm a right mess." Yeah, that would go over well. She bit her lip in concentration and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling.

She was lost. Completely and utterly lost. Her thoughts were scrambled, her mind working at a mile a minute only to get nowhere. She sighed and rested her cheek against her desk. She couldn't help but be angry at Dumbledore. Here she was stuck in this hell hole, while Hermione and the Weasleys got to stay at Grimmauld Place all together. She'd already sent a letter to Dumbledore asking - no _pleading_ that she go and live with Sirius. After all, the Ministry had finally decided to give Sirius a fair trial in a few days which she had to attend, so if Sirius got off innocent – which he would – then she could go live with him straight away. She knew there was little chance that Dumbledore would agree, but she would try. She just needed somewhere other than the Dursleys to go. _Anywhere_.

She sighed and dipped her quill in her ink bottle.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm fine. I know that sounds pathetic, but I will be fine. Eventually. I know I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to Cedric, but I can't help it. It keeps repeating itself in my head, taunting me or something. But anyways, I sent a letter to Dumbledore asking if he'd allow me to move in with you when you're proven innocent – yes, Sirius, you_when_you're proven innocent – but I haven't gotten his owl yet, so I'll let you know soon. Someone named Tonks is supposed to be coming to get me tomorrow for the trial Friday, and then I'll be able to stay for the rest of the summer, whether it's permanent or not._

_Well enough about me. How are you? Is Buckbeak doing okay? Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyways so I'll see you then._

_Love your favorite Goddaughter,_

_Holly_

Holly quickly re-read the letter, smiled and set it aside to wait for Hedwig to return and deliver it for her. She put away her quill and fell back onto her bed. She quickly fell into a restless sleep filled with screams, green flashes and a dark graveyard.

She was woken only an hour later by a tapping at her window. She wiped at her eyes and staggered to the window, roughly pulling it open.

'Hi sweetie,' she said as Hedwig flew through her window and onto her desk. 'Is that from Dumbledore?' Hedwig hooted. 'Thanks, girl. Here I've got a letter for Sirius, okay?' She untied the first letter from the snowy owls leg and quickly tied Sirius's on the same leg. She petted the owl's head and shooed her out the window.

She sat back down on her bed and unrolled the letter.

_Dear Holly,_

_I have considered your proposition, and sadly I have to agree with you. The Dursleys are, as you said, horrible people and I would greatly appreciate if you accepted my apology for sticking you with those people for so long. I did have my reasons, but I am happy to say I have come up with an alternative. So, if/when Mr Black is made innocent by the Ministry, you may move in with him. But under only one condition: You must move into Potter Manor, your parents' home,_not_Grimmauld Place. Although I'm sure you will have no problem with this, I tell you so anyways. I expect to see you tomorrow for the trial Friday with all your belongings._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Holly stared at the letter in shock. She squealed in excitement and bounced up from her bed. She rushed down the stairs and barged into the sitting room where all the Dursleys sat in silence.

Petunia Dursley shrieked and Daphne fell out of her chair in surprise. Uncle Vernon jumped in his seat, but calmed himself enough to glare at Holly.

'Your wish has been made!' Holly hollered. 'I'm moving out! Okay, well it's not for sure but -'

'What did you say girl?' Uncle Vernon interrupted.

'My Godfather has a trial Friday which means that if he gets off, I'll be moving in with him into my parents old home,' she sped through the explanation almost hopping on the balls of her feet.

'So you'll be gone?' Her Aunt Petunia asked in disbelief.

Holly only nodded.

'Well we'll be leaving tomorrow morning for Muriel's, so we most likely won't be here to see you off,' Uncle Vernon said in an oddly cheerful voice.

'That's fine.'

Then, her Uncle Vernon did the oddest thing he could have ever done. He rose from his seat and reached out his beefy hand. Holly stared at it for a second before tentatively extending her own hand and shaking the man's who'd tortured her for so many years.

'I won't say I'll miss you, girl, but I wish you luck,' Holly stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. She swiftly nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Next Aunt Petunia nodded, obviously still disgusted by Holly. Holly returned her nod.

But Daphne was probably the most shocking of all. She stepped forward and pulled Holly into a tight hug. A hug! Daphne Dursley, the devil in high heels, was _hugging_ Holly!

'Er…' Holly began but was interrupted by Daphne's sob.

'Oh, I'll miss you Holly. I know I've been horrible to you, but I didn't know what else to do! I'm so _jealous_ of you, I guess,' Daphne stepped back and looked at Holly with red-rimmed eyes. 'I've always been jealous of you. Even before you discovered you were a witch. That's why I turned everyone against you. Because you were prettier, smarter and _nicer_ than me. So,' Daphne wiped at her eyes. 'I wish you the best of luck. Good bye, Holly.'

'Er – thanks?' Holly said not quite sure what was happening. 'Well I ought to go to bed. Um – thanks, I guess – for letting me stay at your house, I mean. I appreciate it.' With that she turned on her heal and bolted up the stairs, getting away before someone could scream "got'cha!" in her confused face.

The next morning she woke around eight o'clock. She quickly checked that she had everything she needed in her trunk and tugged it down the stairs to wait for Tonks. Holly wasn't quite sure what to do now that it was her last day at the Dursleys. She walked slowly down the hall and stopped before the large full-length mirror.

She'd definitely changed since her first year. Her long black hair now reached her mid-back in her usual messy locks. Now though her bright emerald eyes didn't hide behind glasses, for in her third year she'd bought contacts. She had always hated her glasses, so Hermione and Ron had agreed to pick her up some special eye drops in Hogsmeade – which she'd not been able to go to - that acted as contacts, but for all prescriptions. Of course, her lightning bolt scar still sat on her forehead haunting her of memories no fifteen year old should have. Though she did at the moment look thin from the weeks of starvation, she had filled out a bit from puberty and Quidditch. She no longer looked nerdy and odd; she looked like a normal girl.

She sighed as she continued through the rooms of the place she called her own personal hell. Suddenly the door bell chimed and Holly jumped. She raced to the front door and pulled it open to reveal a witch with short bubble gum pink hair and a heart shaped face. Her long maroon robes flared and rippled in the wind, giving her a very magical look.

'Hi I'm Holly,' she said to the woman.

'Wotcher, Holly! I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But you'll call me Tonks if you know what's best for ya. So ya all ready to go?'

'All set,' Holly said with a smile.

'Perfect we'll be taking a Portkey straight to Grimmauld Place. So if you're all ready to go we'll just attach your trunk to this Portkey here,' Tonks took a keychain out of her pocket and attached it to Holly's trunk, tapping the chain with her wand and muttering the activation the trunk disappeared. 'Then if you can just grab this Portkey we'll be off,' Tonks held up a shiny golden goblet and Holly quickly grabbed it. She felt the usual tug of her nasal and was off. Suddenly she found herself tumbling on the dark wood flooring of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Before Holly could even take in her surroundings, she was enveloped in a tight bear hug. She choked from lack of breath.

'Can't – Can't… breathe,' she choked out.

'Oh!' she recognized her godfather's voice. 'Sorry there,' he placed both of his hands on either of her shoulders as she looked up into Sirius's grey eyes. 'How are you?'

Holly giggled. 'I'm fine Uncle Sirius, really.' He cocked one of his eyebrows in question.

'_Uncle_ Sirius? You make me sound so _old_.'

'Well I think it sounds just right,' she said as she tapped his nose. 'Anyways, you don't need me to make you sound old.' She ducked under his arm as he made to grab her, and squealed as she bolted from the room.

'I'll get you back for that, Potter! Mark my words!' Sirius yelled as he chased her up the stairs.

'Come on old man! You can run faster than that!' she yelled back as she turned onto the second floor and ran into the first room she saw. She slammed the door behind her and turned to see two red-haired boys looking at her confused.

'Hi!' she squealed as she rushed over and hugged the twins, each now wearing matching grins.

'What do we have here George?'

'Looks like Miss Potter to me.'

'I don't know.'

'Only one way to find out.' Together the twins leaped at her tickling her like mad as she gasp for breath through streams of laughter.

'Say it!' one of the twins screamed.

'No!' she gasped through peals of more laughter.

'Say it!'

'Okay, okay! Mercy! Mercy!' she screamed laughing still. Both boys grinned down at her and leapt off and held out a hand each. She grabbed their hands and pulled herself up. Just then Sirius burst through the door.

'Aha! Found you!' Holly squealed and threw the two boys in front of her for protection.

But of course she could never trust those two to help her while in need, no they just had to make things difficult. So George quickly turned around throwing Holly over his shoulder and marching out of the room. Holly shrieked in surprise as he hopped down the stairs dangerously.

'George!' she screamed. 'Let me down! George!'

'Chill out Holly, I'm only escorting you to the kitchen,' he replied with grace as he hopped the last step.

'Escorting! This is what you call escorting! Merlin, I can only imagine how your girlfriend feels!'

'Ah, but you see I don't have a girlfriend, so how would I know?' Holly huffed as she let George carry her into the kitchen. Finally, George bounded into the kitchen and plopped Holly down into a chair startling Mrs Weasley who had been stirring a pot at the stove.

'Holly! Oh dear you're so thin! But still growing I see.' This was one of the things Holly loved about Molly Weasley; she was always so worried about everyone. Though most children would take this for granted Holly, who'd lived with no mother, loved it. 'Here, dear, I'll make you some lunch and the twins and Sirius can fill you up on what's been happening here.' Holly smiled at the kind woman, said her thanks and turned to the twins with one eyebrow raised.

'So?' she prodded.

Right then the twins went into a lengthy explanation about the Order of the Phoenix and how they'd been the group of wizards and witches that fought against Voldemort in the first war while Holly sat and ate her sandwich and soup. Of course, Dumbledore was the leader and he was now re-instating it. Sirius went on to talk about how they were really doing everything the Ministry _should_ be doing. Although Amelia Bones was elected Minister of Magic over the summer, she still was not taking the right procedures for the war. Yes, she had stated that Voldemort had indeed returned, but she still lacked some major military attributes. The Ministry was simply not ready for war.

'So that's why they're giving you a fair trial? Because they're actually listening to me for once?' Holly asked Sirius.

'Apparently. But let's not get our hopes up here, I have a feeling they won't be listening to us any more now.'

Holly sighed. 'Well it's better than nothing I guess. Oh, by the way, did Dumbledore tell you?'

Sirius grinned wide. 'He did actually. Once the trial's done with, we'll be heading to Potter Manor. The Weasleys will be staying with us as well as Hermione and other Order Members. It'll be almost like a safe house for anyone who needs it. Dumbledore has been putting up wards as well as the Ministry for your safety.'

Holly nodded in understanding. Then she realized something. 'Where are Ron, Hermione and Ginny? I feel like I haven't seen them in ages.'

Fred and George snorted. 'Ronniekins is probably still asleep. But I bet Gin-Gin and Hermione are up chatting in their room.'

'Got it, see you guys later then,' she smiled at the twins and hugged Sirius before grabbing her dishes and dropping them in the sink. After saying her thanks to Mrs Weasley she sprinted up the stairs to the third floor where George had told her was where Ginny, Hermione and herself would be sleeping. Once she reached the door she slowly opened it and peaked inside. Two girls sat cross legged on the twin bed that sat in between two others. She smiled as her two friends looked up at her and squealed, rushing over to her to give her a hug.

'Oh my god! Holly!' Ginny squealed as she hugged her.

'Holly! I'm so glad you're here! Ron and Ginny can sleep till four in the afternoon no problem! It's been so boring without you!' Holly smiled at her bushy haired friend who'd only last year dated a famous international Quidditch player.

The three girls quickly collected themselves on the middle bed and dived into conversation about anything and everything. Soon Ron came stumbling through the door and hugged Holly tight. Holly knew this would be an amazing summer. She just knew.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_So I realize these last two chapters have been quite a bit shorter than the others, but trust me they'll get back to normal in no time. I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. I know it's kind of corny and fluffy, but I want to show a fun more bright side of Holly. I know this sounds weird, but Harry and Holly are quite different. In my opinion Holly doesn't blame herself as much, yes she's selfless and modest and hates attention, but she can come to terms with death and tragedy a bit better then Harry can. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I love writing it._

_Also, I'm just warning you now the story line is going to branch away from JKR's work rather noticeably in the next couple chapters. I hope you'll like them. Enjoy! Review, please!_

_Signed,_

_Ginerva M. Weasley_

_**AN –**_ the note above is from the original copy of the story, so I apologize for the references to deleted chapters. This might happen in later chapters, but I'm too lazy to fix them, sorry!


	2. Chapter II The Trial

_**Chapter VII – The Trial**_

Holly was sure she'd never laughed this much. She couldn't help having fun. Yes, she still had the thoughts of Cedric and Voldemort on her mind, but everything felt lighter… _happier_. She'd spent the last week at Grimmauld Place pushing thoughts of evil wizards and war to the back of her head.

Now she sat in the living room in front of the brick fire place awaiting everyone else. Today was Friday. The day of the trial. Sirius had been surprisingly calm the past few days, but Holly could not say the same for herself. She couldn't help but be nervous. Of course, she_ knew_ Sirius was innocent, but she just couldn't stop worrying something might go wrong. Dumbledore had told them that the Ministry employee, who will be doing the interrogating, will give her, Hermione and Ron each a few drops of Veritaserum. Then they will be asked to recount the happenings of June 6th, 1994 – the day Sirius Black was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss, only to miraculously escape.

'All set?' came a voice from the doorway. She looked up and smiled at George. She'd become rather close with the twins lately. She figured it was simply because she needed the laughter.

'Yep,' she responded as George walked over and plunked down into the chair across from her.

'Relax, Holly, it'll be fine,' he looked at her in all seriousness. 'Sirius will get off, and then we'll be off to Potter Manor for the rest of the summer.'

Holly sighed, and smiled at him.

'I know – I _know_. It's just that Sirius is the closes thing to family right now, so I can't help but worry, you know?'

'Don't worry, sugar, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon,' Holly looked up to see her godfather leaning against the frame of the door. She grinned up at him.

'I know,' she stated.

'You're just like Lily. Always worrying,' he teased.

'I have reason to be worried.'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'If you worry anymore, you'll give Molly a run for her money,' he chuckled and sank down beside Holly on the couch.

Holly shrugged as Ron, Fred, Hermione and Ginny came into the room, Mrs Weasley close behind.

'Okay you've got to go now, you don't have all day,' Mrs Weasley said while waving her hands to hurry everyone up. 'Arthur said he'll meet you all in the atrium. Hurry now.'

Everyone stood in line before the fireplace awaiting their turn to grab Floo Powder. Molly was to stay with Fred, George and Ginny to wait for the rest to return. Hermione went first, grabbing a hand full of powder. She stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down while yelling "Ministry of Magic". Then Ron did the same. Then Sirius. Then finally Holly stepped up and dipped her hand into the porcelain bowl. She stared at the thick black dust and stepped into the brick fireplace. She took a deep breath, threw the powder down and shouted her destination.

Holly clamped her eyes shut against the spinning until she felt herself tumble onto cold tile. She felt someone tug on her waist, pulling her up.

She smiled up at Sirius as she dusted off her robes and the four of them made their way over to where Arthur stood beside Remus Lupin, who was also to be questioned. They stood side by side before a group of sparkling gold statues. Holly smiled as she saw the figures of a witch, a wizard, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. Inter-race unison. It's what they needed at times like these. The war was only beginning and if they wanted to make it out alive they must work together – race aside.

As they reached the duo she offered her hand to Mr Weasley while Sirius hugged his long time friend.

'Remus,' she nodded in greeting.

'Hey!' Sirius yelled from her side. 'You call me uncle but call him Remus? What's the deal? He looks way older than I do!'

'Sure he does,' she replied with an eye roll knowing all too well that he'd never drop the subject if she helped him along. Remus chuckled behind his hand and nodded back to Holly.

'Well,' the werewolf started. 'We best be off to the Department.'

The group followed to the lifts and clambered in. The small space was crowded with people, mostly workers Holly assumed, and smelt oddly like Mrs Figg's cat infested living room. Holly scanned the crowd and recognized a couple people who'd been around Headquarters the last week, though she could not recall their names. She glanced to her left and watched as Hermione scolded Ron for pointing. She laughed inwardly, wondering when the two would finally admit – or in Ron's case discover – their feelings for the other. She turned her gaze to the left to see an agitated Sirius Black fidgeting with the hem of his robes. She reached out her hand and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. Once he looked down at her she gave him a small smile which he returned half-heartedly.

Suddenly, the lift stopped and a female voice rang out, 'Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

Holly gulped as she stepped out of the lift with her group. She glanced at her godfather nervously to see him looking around, fear evident in his eyes.

She grabbed his elbow and tugged him along behind the rest of the group. Ron and Hermione both walked behind Remus and Arthur who led the group. Her two friends gazed curiously around the office. The room was separated with cubicles, each of which wall's were covered in Quidditch posters, family photos and mug shots of wanted criminals. At the end of the room were three doors. The one farthest left held a gold plaque with "Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror" engraved. The next door held no plaque, but the last door had the same gold plate as the first only with the words "Interrogation room" instead. Holly took another large gulp as Mr Weasley knocked on the door to the left. From this room walked out a tall man with an almost leonine feel about him.

'Well,' he began in a gravelly voice. 'If you're all ready, we'd like to begin.' He gestured for them all to follow into the second room.

Holly scanned the small sitting room to find three armchairs lined up side by side on each of the three walls. Scrimgeour swept his hand across the room in invitation. They all took this as welcome to sit and each picked a chair. Before Holly could sit though, the Head Auror stuck his arm out in front of her.

'Miss Potter, I presume?' she nodded. 'Well, you come with me. You'll be interrogated first.'

Holly gulped. She had to do this. For Sirius. Yeah, for Sirius. Just thirty minutes and it would be over. Completely over. She could do this.

She took a deep breath and followed the man out the room to – in her mind – her doom.

***

George Weasley was no ordinary teenage boy. He'd love to be carefree and hit on every girl he saw. But no. He just _had_ to be falling hard. Not literally. He was falling hard for a _girl_. Yep, you heard right. He fancied a girl. But he didn't just fancy her – like want a good snog or something. Nope. He fancied her rotten. With whom you ask? With none other than the famous Holly Potter of course!

Yeah, shocker, huh? George Weasley was head over heels for his little brother's best mate.

He couldn't help it. Everything she did drove him nuts. Her smile, her laugh, her smell, her long black hair… and her eyes. Mmmm, her eyes. Those deep green eyes which felt like a portal to her heart. He felt like he could see all her horrors, all her fears by just looking into those eyes. Those eyes gave him great pain, but in their one right, also great joy.

He remembered the first time he'd looked into those eyes. The first time he'd met Holly Potter…

_He and Fred were walking down the corridor of the Hogwarts express when Fred stopped and entered a compartment. George, not feeling inclined to follow, continued his trek down the hall. He was just passing a compartment containing a few Hufflepuffs when he heard banging down the hall. He walked quickly down until he came across the problem._

_A young girl, most likely first year, was attempting to pull her trunk onto the train._

'_Want a hand?' he asked the girl._

_She whipped up her head in surprise. He was about to say sorry, but his words caught in his throat. He looked down into wide emerald eyes, glistening from the light. It felt like hours had passed just looking into those green depths, but in reality it'd been mere seconds. He snapped out of his reverie as her loosened grip failed and her trunk threatened to fall. His Quidditch reflexes kicked in as he quickly stabled it._

'_Er -' he began nervously. 'Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I'm George. Here let me help you with that. Fred! Get over here and help me out!' He took one last look of the girl and turned towards his brother who was running down the hall…_

George smiled to himself as he looked back on that day. Of course it wasn't the first time his thoughts had steered in that direction. No, his dreams were always focused on that green eyed girl. Those weren't the only memories of her that span through his mind though. His favorite had to be the Yule Ball. Of course, he didn't have the pleasure of being her date, but he'd gotten to see her in that long green dress. Given, he wasn't the one to hold her close, but just seeing her smile and laugh with Dean was good enough. It also helped that she'd only gone with Dean as a friend.

His smile faded as his memories rounded to the end of that year. The look in Holly's eyes as she screamed that Cedric was dead while clutching his body was heart breaking. He remembered looking at her and the only thing running through his mind had been to run forward and wrap his arms around her while whispering words of comfort. Before he could get over his initial shock she'd already been dragged away by Professor Moody. And everyone knew how _that_ went.

He sighed as he massaged his temples. He now sat beside his twin brother on the couch before the fire place waiting for the others to get back from the Ministry. Ginny sat across from the two of them sitting with her knees pulled close to her chest as she stared unseeingly at the fire. His mother was fruitlessly trying to keep occupied to level her worry. She scrubbed every surface and dusted every shelf. George sighed once more for he knew all he could do was wait. Wait and wait and wait…

***

Holly breathed a sigh of relief as Ron came into the sitting room. She'd been rather surprised when she had walked into the interrogation room to see Percy Weasley sitting there with a clipboard at hand. Her surprise had quickly turned to fear of Ron's reaction. The retelling of her tale had been simple on her part for she'd been forced to tell the truth by the potion. Once she'd exited the room Remus entered, then Hermione, then Ron.

Now that she watched Ron he did not look upset, just a bit shaken. Her attention, however, was quickly reverted to her shaking godfather. Two guards stood at the opening of the door waiting for him to proceed. She knew the guards were part of protocol but it still made her shake in anger that they'd actually believe Sirius would harm anyone.

Sirius slowly rose to his feet and shot Holly a look of concern. She smiled back in encouragement and mouthed, 'You'll do fine.' He smiled gratefully and followed the two guards out the door. Once the door closed behind the three men, Holly's strong demeanor crumbled.

Now that her godfather was safely out of the room she didn't need to stand strong. Now she could worry. She buried her face in her hands and tried to contain her shaking. She felt someone squeezing her shoulder and looked over at Remus who stared at her in concern. She smiled in response, trying to quell his worries. She slumped back in her seat, laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

She knew he was innocent, but the Ministry had let her down before. She now realized the full extent of Mrs Weasley's worry. She sighed as she started counting the cracks in the ceiling, trying to keep occupied.

It felt like hours until the door opened once more. All the occupants of the room jumped up and stared at Rufus Scrimgeour at the door. He smiled at all of them before speaking.

'If you'll all follow me, the Minister will give her verdict,' they all quickly followed the Auror out the room and down the hallway until they came across another door. This door had the same plaque but instead said, "Minister Amelia Bones."

Scrimgeour knocked twice then opened the door swiftly, hurrying the rest of them to come inside. The office was rather large with a grand window on the far wall, which Holly was sure was enchanted given the fact that they were currently underground and had no view of Muggle London. In front of the window was a large mahogany desk which an inviting woman sat behind. Sitting in the chair opposite her was a very nervous looking Sirius Black flanked by two guards. The woman smiled in greeting and opened the file before her.

'Well, I must say I was rather surprised to hear all of your tellings of what happened that night,' the woman began still looking down through her thin glasses at the folder. 'Also I'm very disappointed in my predecessor to be frank. He was quite mistaken I'm afraid,' her expression turned hard at the mention of the old Minister. 'But, all is well. Mr Black here is quite obviously innocent of all crimes. We also had Professor Snape here earlier and his story matches to all of yours as well.

'So, this means we will clear you of all charges,' she spoke looking straight at Sirius who failed to contain his smile. 'And we will also be submitting a public apology to yourself and to any others involved in the happenings of June 6th 1994. We will give the full story to the press and will stay in touch about any paperwork or such things we'll need from you. Understood?' her eyes scanned the people in front of her and when no one spoke up she continued with, 'Very well then. I as Minister of Magic, give my apologies, Mr Black. I do hope you will be able to fulfill your life's desires. Good day.'

With that, the group was escorted out of the room, each with identical smiles. However, none dared celebrate until they were safely back at Headquarters.

They finally made it back to the Atrium and quickly sped walked to the Floo. Sirius pushed Holly forward, silently telling her to go first. She smiled widely, grabbed the Floo powder and stepped into the fire after dropping the dust and shouting her destination. She felt the usual spinning sensation and shut her eyes tight to prevent dizziness.

As she reached Grimmauld Place she tumbled into the room nearly falling flat on her face before strong arms steadied her. She smiled up at George in gratitude. Her smile only widened at the anxious expressions of the people around her, but no explanation was required when Sirius stumbled out of the fire with a whoop of celebration.

'Get out the Fire whisky Molly! We're going to celebrate!' her godfather cried as she rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. He swung her around both of them laughing as George, Fred and Ginny chanted, "He got off!" over and over again.

Soon everyone was back and they all congratulated Sirius of his victory. They laughed and drank loads of Fire whisky that night, all forgetting the true essence of the raging war outside their very doors. The worries of tomorrow, were in sense, for tomorrow.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Hehe. Cool chapter, huh? My favorite part is definitely George's POV if I do say so myself. Here's a fun fact. Check it out you know how they are called HP/GW fics for harry and ginny ships, well holly and george and HP/GW too. Cool, right? I didn't even realize it until I was done posting the last chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked it and PLEASE review! I will take bad reviews too! Just anything so I at least know that someone's reading this story! Oh, and still looking for a beta here, so anyone who's interested just speak up. R&R!_

_Keep each other safe. Keep faith._

_Katie_


	3. Chapter III Potter Manor

_**Chapter VIII- Potter Manor**_

The next morning had the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place in a flurry of movement. Today was the day they left for Potter Manor. Holly was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was finally going to live somewhere she could truly call home. Home. She liked how that sounded.

She pulled her heavy trunk through her doorway and immediately found George leaning against the opposite wall.

'Hey,' she said wondering why he was there. He looked up at her and smiled widely.

'Hey, I just thought you'd need help with your stuff. Fred's already got Hermione and Ginny's trunks downstairs.'

'I'm not in first year anymore,' she rolled her eyes for effect. 'I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much.'

Her ploy almost worked, until her smile gave her away. Of course, George played along with a straight face.

'Of course, milady. No offense intended. I was merely being the good gentlemen and offering a helping hand to the lady.' He broke into a smile.

'Well if that's the case,' she said as she again rolled her eyes. 'Lead away.'

He lifted up her trunk and they trudged down the stairs together, laughing and chatting. As they entered the living room they were greeted by all the Weasleys and Hermione with their trunks and bags waiting before the fire. Sirius and Remus both stood in the corner laughing about something or another. As Holly entered the room all the voices stopped and Mrs Weasley stepped forward.

'Good Holly, you're ready,' she started. 'Well Dumbledore says everything is set up. So with that, let's get going,' she paused for a second. 'Do you want to go first Holly?'

Holly smiled and nodded. 'Sure.'

She took a deep breath and stepped towards the fire place. She took the handful of powder offered to her and threw it into the flames. She stepped into the fire and yelled, 'Potter Manor!'

She clamped her eyes shut and only moments later found herself face first in a thick rug. She picked herself up off the floor and took in her surroundings.

Directly in front of her lay a big comfy red couch with gold trim. On each side of her were two chairs of the same fabric. The rug underneath her was also the dark red color of the couches. Her eyes swept across the walls to see that they were also Gryffindor red. Paintings in gold frames hung across the walls, all showing different photos of Potters of several generations. She stepped towards one of a young boy with glasses like the ones she used to sport and messy black hair. He stood next to a young female with long auburn hair. She was simply beautiful. Then Holly caught the green of the woman's eyes. A dead giveaway.

James and Lily Potter stood arms wrapped around each other. Her father looked down at the redhead in adoration, while her mother smiled widely at the camera. Every once and a while Lily would lift her head and peck her love on the lips.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her reverie as a hand squeezed her shoulder. She just now realized the hot tears falling down her face. She wiped at her cheeks and looked up to see George smiling down at her. He looked at the picture she'd been wrapped up in and smiled.

'They look great together, eh?' he looked back down at her. 'Everyone else'll be here in moments. I figured you'd want time to get yourself together.' She smiled at him gratefully.

'Thanks.'

Just then Sirius came out of the fire and immediately after followed Remus, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Sirius smiled at Holly.

'Well, I guess it's a free for all from here,' Sirius commented to the entire room.

'Actually,' George spoke up stepping forward. 'I think Holly should choose her room first.'

'Well,' Sirius started mischievously. 'I think I have the perfect room for you.'

'Wait,' Holly stopped them. 'I get my own _room_!' she asked in disbelief.

'Well of course you do! And a very special room at that,' he said with a wide smile.

'Well show it to me then!' she exclaimed.

Holly followed her godfather through the door and into a large corridor. Wood panels lined the walls with wooden framed portraits of who Holly assumed were all her Potter ancestors. Multiple dark wood doors scattered down the hall.

'Hello,' Holly jumped in surprise when the voice rung through the long hall. She whipped her head to the side to see a smiling red haired woman watching her.

'Er…'

'Good morning Mrs Potter!' Sirius exclaimed as if talking to an old friend.

'Hmm,' the woman huffed. 'Still here I see, Mr Black? We could never get rid of you, could we?'

'Never,' Sirius responded with a laugh. The woman frowned then returned her attention back to Holly.

'And you must be Holly! James and Lily would be so proud!' Holly smiled at the mention of her parents. 'Gerald!' she screamed at the portrait beside her. 'Gerald! Look its young Holly!'

'Really?' the old man sitting in the frame beside her also had the black unruly hair of so many of the Potters. His smile widened as his gaze landed on her. 'My great great granddaughter! Oh you look so much like Lily!'

Holly smiled at the portraits with tears welling up in her eyes. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Well,' Sirius interrupted. 'We better keep going. Lots to see!'

Holy smiled once more to her great great grandparents and followed Sirius down the hall. On the way down he pointed out more portraits stating how many generations back they were from. Eventually Sirius introduced Holly to her grandparents, whose names were David and Cerebella Potter. She and Sirius spent a few minutes chatting with them since, like her godfather had told her previously, they had been like parents to him when he moved in with James.

Finally they reached the end of the hall where two large double doors almost the size of Hogwarts' doors stood. Sirius pushed open the doors to reveal a large entrance hall. Across the hall were even bigger doors with intricate engravings covering them. On each of the side walls were a pair of staircases that curved up to a balcony with a large door.

'Follow me,' her godfather said while climbing the stairs. 'All the bedrooms are up here.'

They climbed the stairs until they reached the dark mahogany door. Sirius opened this to reveal another hallway, only quite a bit wider. Portraits once again lined the walls, only these were all portraits of Lily and James. Holly couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched her parents laugh and dance together. When they reached the end of the hall Holly couldn't help the sob that escaped her at what she saw.

In front of her were two wooden frames holding the portraits of James and Lily Potter.

'Mom?' she asked through tears. 'Dad?'

Her mother's brilliant green eyes, so much like her own glistened with unshed tears as she smiled at her daughter. Her father had an identical smile as he watched Holly.

'Yes dear,' her father said. 'It's really us. Or as much as we can be in portrait form.' Holly smiled wider at her parents as she felt Sirius squeeze her shoulder. James and Lily both looked at their old friend with fond smiles.

'You kept your promise,' Lily said in a whisper.

'Of course I did,' Holly was shocked by the emotion in Sirius's voice. Never before had he really been this _serious_ – no pun intended. 'I will always take care of her.'

'We knew you would,' James said with just as much emotion. These two were no longer pranksters, but brothers. Brothers who'd been separated by death. Brothers who'd die for the other a million times over.

Both her parents returned their gaze back to her with proud looks upon their faces.

'You don't know how proud we are of you,' her mother began. 'You've been so brave. You've overcome feats that many adults wouldn't be able to. We love you so much, Holly.'

The tears were falling freely down her cheeks as she listened to her mother's words. All her worries about what her parents thought of her were forgotten. 'I love you too,' she whispered.

'Your mother and I will _always_ be proud of you, remember that. We will always love you no matter what. You are our everything, Holly. You mean so much to us,' Holly nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 'Now go unpack before your friends get worried. You're going to have an exciting couple of days.'

Holly opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but Sirius ushered her into the door across from their portraits. She gasped at the room in front of her. A large king sized bed that resembled almost exactly like her four-poster at Hogwarts only bigger sat in the middle of the room. The common Gryffindor colors surrounded the room from the chairs in the corner to the curtains over the windows. A dark reddish looking wood desk was off to the right with parchment and quills scattered across it. Holly noticed two doors, one on the left wall the other on the right wall. She turned to Sirius and cocked her head to the side.

'Whose room was this?' she asked.

'Your father's,' he said simply.

Holly's jaw dropped. 'Really?' he only nodded. She looked around the room and now realized the many pictures of the Marauders. She smiled at a picture of Remus, Sirius and James down by the lake. Actually, now that she looked, none of the pictures contained the fourth Marauder, Peter. 'Why isn't Peter in any of these pictures?' she asked in curiosity, though the name came out quite harshly.

'I figured you wouldn't want to see any of him,' he smiled a little sadly. 'So I put all of the ones he's in up in the attic. I can bring them back if you'd like.'

'Oh, no. That's fine. Your right,' she smiled sadly back. 'I don't really want to see any of him.' She looked around the room once again. 'What do those doors lead to?'

Sirius smiled widely. 'The one on the left is your bathroom,' Holly's eyes widened. 'And that one,' he pointed to the door on the right. 'is your walk-in closet.' Holly's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

'No way,' she whispered. 'No way!' she squealed in excitement and ran to the door to her right. She pulled it open and sighed in veneration.

The closet was the size of her bedroom at Privet Drive and had more clothes in it than Gladrags in Hogsmeade. Hundreds of shoes lay against the wall lined up perfectly. On the hangers on the walls was everything from casual jeans to fancy robes to magnificent dresses in all colors.

'Bloody hell…' she whispered as Sirius chuckled behind her. She spun on her heel and glared at him. 'How, why and where did you get all the clothes?'

Sirius's grin grew even wider. 'Magic,' he whispered.

'Sirius Black! You tell me right now how the bloody hell you got all these clothes!'

To her dismay his smile didn't falter, but only widened. 'I figured you'd want out of the muggle's clothes, and Tonks owed me a favor. So she went and got all of these for me.'

Holly's anger deflated quickly and she looked at him in awe. 'You did all this for me?' he nodded. 'Oh Sirius,' she said softly as she threw her arms around him, squeezing him around the waist. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' she squealed as she released him and went back to admiring all her clothes.

She'd never really thought of herself as the girly type, but she, Hermione and Ginny could have quite the field day in here. She walked down the many hangers while running her fingers through all the soft fabric. 'I'm never going to wear all of these,' she muttered to herself.

***

After she'd admired the beautiful closet, Sirius had left her on her own to unpack. She spent about an hour just taking everything in as she took out all her things and placed them in the right place.

Once she'd finished, she walked back out of her room and greeted her parent's portraits. She spoke with them for only a few minutes before making her way to the common room where Sirius had told her it would be.

She finally reached the door and pulled it open to find another room like the one she'd arrived in. The many seats were filled with all the Weasleys and Hermione, but Remus and Sirius were nowhere to be found. Ginny sat against Fred's legs who sat beside his twin on the long couch. Holly took Ginny's lead and sat against George's legs and joined the conversation around her.

'Well, apparently,' Mrs Weasley was saying. 'Minister Bones is one of the few at the Ministry that is accepting Voldemort's return. Even the Prophet hasn't come around yet.'

Holly's heart sank. She'd seen what the paper had written about her. They were making her out to be some loony girl who didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. They would write some article about a crazy unbelievable story, and then add at the end '_A tale worthy of Holly Potter._' It hurt to be honest. She was used to being insulted by the Dursley's, but this was her_ world_. These were supposed to be _her_ people. They weren't supposed to be against her.

'How d'you like your room?' she looked over to see Ginny leaning towards her.

'It's brilliant,' she whispered back. 'And you have to see the closet! It's huge!'

'Oh, I know. Mine's pretty huge too. But I don't have nearly enough clothes to fill it,' the redheaded girl whispered. 'Could I come check out your room after lunch?'

Holly nodded. 'Totally. You, Hermione and Ron should all come up. I've got to show you guys something.'

The conversation continued a little while before lunch was called and they scrambled into the large dining hall. Holly sat herself down between the twins and across from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Suddenly a crack was heard and Dobby the house elf appeared at the head of the long table.

'Mizz Holly Potter is here!' he squeaked. 'Mizz Holly Potter is a brilliant witch, she is! Headmaster Dumbledore sent Dobby to serve Mizz Holly Potter! Dobby is honored, he is!'

'Hey Dobby,' Holly said while elbowing Fred in the ribs who was trying to contain his laughter.

'What would Miss Holly and her friends like for lunch? Dobby can make sandwiches, he can!'

'That'd be nice Dobby,' Sirius said as he walked in with Remus and sat at the end of the table. Dobby disappeared with another crack and conversation once again filled the room.

Soon enough Dobby came back, but this time with another elf who he introduced as Winky, Mr Crouch's old house elf. Holly smiled at the elf, seeing that she looked much better than the last time she'd seen her. The two elves placed their platters of sandwiches and jugs of pumpkin juice on the table and disappeared once again.

Holly smiled. She could definitely get used to _that_.

***

Holly woke with a start as her scar seared in pain. She'd been having the nightmare about the graveyard again when the scene had changed and replaced with a dirty dungeon. It was as if she had _been_ Voldemort. She could feel his anger at the crumpled form in front of him as he sent the Cruciatus over and over again, finally ending the woman's screams with the words, 'Avada Kedavra!'

She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to rid her mind of the memories. The pain slowly diminished in her scar as well as her shaking. She slowly swung her legs off her bed and slipped her feet into the slippers sitting on the floor. She pulled on her robe and stepped out of her room. Closing her door silently behind her she leaned against the wood and slid down till she was sitting on the hard wood floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her cheek on her knees.

She spent several minutes just staring at her parents sleeping portraits before she heard a door knob turning down the hall. She looked up and saw someone silently sneaking out of the room two doors down. The person closed the door without a noise and turned down the hall. They gasped as they saw her sitting there and took a step back.

'Bloody hell, Holly,' George began. 'You scared the living daylight out of me.'

Holly said nothing as he walked towards her and he too slid down the wall and sat beside her.

'Why you up so late, Holls?' she shrugged and he quirked one eyebrow. 'Bad dream?' she sighed and looked up into his worried eyes.

'Something like that,' she whispered as she diverted her eyes to the wall once more.

'You want to talk about it?' he asked.

She looked up again and saw he was still watching her. 'I think…' she started. 'I think I was seeing stuff as if I was Voldemort…' she paused and tried to recall what she'd thought earlier. 'It was like… like I could _feel_ his anger… _feel_ his evil. And my scar… my scar was burning… not as much as in the graveyard, mind you, but it still hurt like hell. He was…' she gulped loudly. 'torturing this woman… with… with the Cruciatus… and then… then… h-he k-killed her,' she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, but didn't bother wiping at them. 'Just like that.

'She was screaming,' she paused and looked up at the sleeping portrait of her mother. 'Just like the screams I hear when Dementors are around. Just like my mom,' she choked out as George pulled her into a hug. She leaned in and let all her tears fall, all her worries fly away.

***

George sat there with Holly tucked into him, letting her cry. Normally he wouldn't know what to do around a crying girl, but with Holly everything felt right. He could sit here for hours just holding her and it would never get uncomfortable.

Slowly, her breathing began to slow and her tears stopped completely. She slowly began to relax and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his bare chest. He slipped his right arm around her waist and his left arm under her knees. He lifted her off the floor and opened her door with his elbow. He paid no mind to the room around him as he made his way to the shadowed figure of her bed in the dark.

Once he reached her bed, he gently laid her down and dropped her head against the pillow. He pulled the covers from under her and tucked her in. He stood there for a few minutes just watching her sleep. She truly was beautiful. Even in her sleep. He sighed, kissed her forehead and headed back to her door. Before leaving him softly whispered, 'Good night, Holly.'

If George had been paying the portraits across him any mind he would have seen the soft smile grazing the Potters' lips. If he'd been paying them any mind, he would have realized that portraits can't actually sleep…

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Awwwwww… Was that cute or what? I know I'm no good at describing Potter Manor, but I did the best I could. And you should all be bowing at my feet right now for giving you two chapters in one weekend. Hold your applause! I want to thank my brilliant parents, my two absolutely annoying brothers, all my friends… Tehe. I know I'm weird. You know you love it! Anyways, hope you liked that chapter! R&R!_

_Keep each other safe. Keep faith._

_Katie_


	4. Chapter IV The New Minister

_**Chapter IX- The New Minister**_

_The figure sat against the tree and looked out onto the lake. She slowly made her way towards him listening to the rustle of leaves. As she approached she noticed the silvery mist surrounding him. The minute he noticed her he raised and held out his hand. She felt the smile tug at her lips as she placed her small hand in his. He pulled her against him and placed his lips to hers. It was sweet and lingering, but she still wanted more. _

_When they pulled apart she found herself still looking at the silvery mist._

'_Who are you?' she breathed._

'_You'll know soon enough,' he answered._

_He lowered his lips to hers once more and she reveled in his musky smell of cinnamon and sandalwood._

_***_

Holly groaned as she was shaken awake that morning.

'Wazza?' she grumbled.

'Wake up Holly,' she swatted at the pest who was interrupting her beauty sleep and buried her head in her pillow. 'Okay you asked for it.'

A few seconds passed with nothing happened, then…

She screamed as a heavy weight landed on her.

'Gerroff!' she screamed while trying to push the weight off of her. 'Sirius! Get off!'

Finally the weight lifted and before he could jump back, she sat up and raised her hands in the air.

'Okay, okay! You win! I'm up!' She slipped out of her bed and trudged to her bathroom.

Once relieved of her needs she returned to her room to see her godfather still sitting on her bed. She raised an eyebrow at him in question as she collected her jeans and t-shirt from her closet.

'So what were you dreaming about?' he asked as she re-emerged fully dressed.

'Why?' she asked as she flopped down beside him.

'Well…' he started with a smirk. 'You had a pretty goofy smile on. A smile I saw almost every night back in my Hogwarts days,' Holly simply raised her eyebrow again. 'When James was dreaming of Lily.' Holly laughed out loud at this.

'And you think I was dreaming about who exactly?' she asked truly curious, since she had no idea herself.

'I don't know… maybe a certain red haired twin? And I don't mean Fred,' he said with a wink.

Holly shook her head at him. 'Right.'

Sirius chuckled as the two of them headed downstairs to the dining hall. Once there, they found everyone already eating. Mr Weasley was reading the paper and had a hard expression on.

'What's new Mr Weasley?' Holly asked as she sat beside Sirius and starting filling her plate with eggs and toast.

Mr Weasley sighed and lowered his paper. 'The Minister is missing.'

The whole table went silent at those words; everyone's eyes were locked on Arthur Weasley.

'Was it Voldemort?' Holly asked, fearing the answer.

'The Prophet still doesn't believe that You-Know-Who's back, so they're saying she probably got lost between Apparating.'

'Can that happen?' Ginny asked.

This time Hermione responded. 'There's been several reports of people getting stuck in the realm of darkness when Apparating. They are said to be stuck forever.'

'Do _you_ think it's Voldemort, Mr Weasley?' Holly asked.

Arthur sighed once more and looked Holly straight in the eyes. 'Yes, I believe she was kidnapped by You-Know-Who.'

Holly caught eyes with George down the table and they shared a scared look.

'Do you know if there's a way I could speak with Dumbledore?' she asked the man across her.

He gave her a suspicious look, but still answered none the less. 'He should be visiting later today. You could speak to him then.'

Silence followed her statement until it was broken by Ron.

'Who will be Minister now?' he asked.

'They say Rufus Scrimgeour is the temporary replacement,' he turned to Holly as he said the next thing. 'The thing is… Scrimgeour is one of the many who don't believe You-Know-Who is back.'

Holly felt her anger rise as she thought of all the problems this would bring. She didn't think she could handle the whole Ministry against her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then turned back to the table. She nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. This was going to be one long year.

***

George had been watching Holly all day. He could admit that he had terrified when she had opened up to him the night before. No one should have to witness those events. And now with everything at the Ministry, he couldn't help but worry if she'd snap.

'You're staring,' he jumped in his seat as he spun his head around to see his twin brother chuckling behind him.

'Whatever,' he grumbled as he slumped back in his seat on the couch. His brother leapt over the back of the couch and flopped down beside him.

'You know, if you just ask her out I know she'd say yes,' he commented as if it were the weather.

'I don't know,' he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'She's going through a lot right now. I don't think she's looking for that.'

'Who's looking for what?' Ginny asked as she sat down in front of him, leaning against his legs.

Fred smirked at him as he answered, 'Gred is in _love_!'

George shoved him in the arm as he snapped back with, 'I am not _in love_. I fancy her. There's a difference,' he stated, more for himself than the others.

'Sure you do,' Fred said with an eye roll.

'_Who_ do you fancy?' Ginny asked impatiently.

'Oh come on, Gin, don't tell you haven't noticed?' he scoffed at her confused expression. 'It's obvious isn't it? He fancies Holly,' he dropped his voice at the last words for effect.

'No way!' she exclaimed looking at George in amazement. 'You fancy _Holly_!'

'Yes, alright,' he said getting annoyed. 'Now button it,' he hissed at her. 'She doesn't exactly know, now does she?'

With that he slumped back in frustration and went back to watching the raven haired girl with emerald green eyes.

***

Holly was sitting in the common room trying to get some of her summer work done. All she needed was two more feet of the transfiguration of a mouse to a cat and also had to start an essay for Potions.

She couldn't quite keep her focus on her work though. Not only was she worried about what she'd tell Dumbledore later, but also she couldn't stop thinking over dream she had the night before.

She wished she knew who he was. Just some hint would be nice. The only thing she had was that he smelled like cinnamon and _home_. Whatever home smelt like. But if she ever did find him, she knew she'd never let him go.

She sighed. What had Sirius been talking about? He actually thought she'd been dreaming of _George_. And even by some chance she had been dreaming of him, wouldn't she have realized it the moment she'd seen him this morning? No, it couldn't be him. That'd be weird. He was Ron and Ginny's older brother. She wouldn't want to put any strain on her relationship with the Weasleys. Although she could guess Mrs Weasley would be ecstatic to have Holly be part of the family officially. Wait – was she really just thinking about marrying George Weasley? No. She could not let her thoughts go in that direction.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to see George watching her. She smiled at the boy who'd just been the centre of her thoughts as she caught a glimpse of the fire turning green. A moment later Albus Dumbledore strolled from the flames. He nodded in greeting to the room and caught Holly's eyes.

'Ah, Holly. Why don't you follow me?' she nodded and rose from her chair, leaving her books behind. 'Come we'll go into the kitchen.'

Holly followed her Headmaster into the kitchen and took a seat across from him at the small table.

'So, Holly,' he began. 'What is it that you'd like to speak with me about?'

'Well you see sir,' she started. 'Last night I had this dream. But it wasn't really a dream. It was like I was in Voldemort's head. I could feel everything he was feeling,' she took a deep breath before continuing. 'And he was torturing this woman. With the Cruciatus. And after about half an hour of her screaming he just killed her…' she took another deep breath to relax herself. 'I didn't see who she was though. But… I think it might have been Minister Bones.'

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed at his temples. 'I believe you may be correct Holly. I will see what I can do, but I'm afraid there might not be much I can do. But this also brings up other matters I must speak with you about.

'You see Holly, the connection between you and Lord Voldemort is very unique in its kind. Never have we seen this before. But I'm afraid there is even more than we first thought. I think, Holly, that you and Lord Voldemort's minds are connected.'

***

Holly sat staring at the wall in her room, thinking back on her conversation with Dumbledore.

How could this be possible? How could her mind be linked to _his –_ no - _its_? It just couldn't be possible. But, of course, it made complete sense. Although it was totally surreal, it was entirely plausible. Because things like this happened to her, right? Holly The Girl Who Lived Potter always had strange and inconceivable things happening to her.

She sighed as she rubbed her eyes and flopped down on her bed. For just a few days she'd love to be free of all this. Free of Voldemort, free of Death Eaters, free of her _life._

She rolled over attempting to fall asleep. What had Dumbledore said? Oh yeah he'd said, _'Once again, I'm truly sorry that the events of your life seem to take these grave turns.' _

_Truly sorry_! What the bloody hell was that? Her life wasn't taking a _grave_ turn; it was spiraling down the toilet. The one year she'd thought maybe – just maybe – she might be happy at school, she finds out she needs to take Occlumency lessons from Snape. _Snape!_ 'If you're so bloody sorry, Headmaster, then why in Merlin's name are you forcing me upon the one person who could possibly hate my guts just as much as bloody Voldemort himself?' Holly thought as she slammed an angry fist into her pillow.

'You know what?' Holly muttered to herself. 'This isn't working.' With that she jumped off her bed, not bothering with her robe, slipped on her night shoes and stalked out of the room.

The halls were dark as the rest of the house lay peacefully asleep in their beds. Holly silently walked through the halls until she made it to her destination. The kitchen. She padded over to the stove and dug out a silver saucer and began preparing a steamy mug of hot cocoa.

A few minutes later, she was turning off the light in the kitchen with mug in hand and walking out the back door to the porch. She walked through the dark of the night and made her way to the large oak tree near the river at the back of the manor. Sitting herself against its trunk, she stared at the moon's glint against the trickling water. The sound of rushing water calmed her as memories of the past few days came back to her.

Everything had been going so nicely. She'd finally left the Dursley's, Sirius was named innocent, she got to actually talk to her parents, and - if she was to be so honest with herself – she was _happy_. She sat there for a few minutes just thinking over everything, and why it had to go wrong.

_Bloody Ministry,_ she thought.

She didn't notice the figure behind her until it plunked beside her without a word. She caught an oddly familiar scent and looked over to see George Weasley looking straight ahead.

'You know,' he started, finally looking down at her. 'It seems like we meet a lot at this time of day.'

She smiled sadly and returned her gaze to the stream.

'Mind me asking what's keeping you up?' he asked.

Holly sighed. She wanted to say she was "fine"; she wanted to tell him to stay out of her business. But she couldn't. For some reason, she didn't feel inclined to push him out. She knew he cared. 'I don't know,' at his raised eyebrow she quickly followed up with, 'Well it's just that… Well I don't – don't want this year to be like the others,' she sighed but continued on never the less. 'Every year something happens that turns my life upside down. I was just hoping this year would be different, you know?

'But of course Dumbledore's gotta tell me another earth shattering secret, and once again, poor helpless Holly Potter's got herself into another mess,' she shook her head once. 'I just wish something would go my way for once. I'm not trying to be a complaining teenager, I just want some happiness. Is that really so much to ask for?' she looked into his eyes expecting to see pity like so many others' did, but instead she saw a look of understanding, appreciation and something she couldn't quite place.

'Holly,' he began. 'It's okay to complain every once and a while. You are a teenager you know. So act like one,' he looked deep in her eyes almost reassuring her with just that look. 'How 'bout tomorrow we have a little fun and get our brooms out for a fly. And then we can go swimming, then maybe we can get away from mum long enough for a feature presentation of the makings of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes,' he said this with a waggle of his brows. 'But now, you've got to get some sleep.'

He got up off the ground and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled appreciatively and let him pull her up. After flattening her shirt she followed him up to the manor wearing a huge grin the whole way.

***

_He slipped his arm around her waist and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath inhaling his sweet scent._

'_I wish I knew who you were,' she said into chest._

'_You'll know soon enough,' he whispered as he caressed her cheek. 'Just follow your heart.'_

_His last words were lost as his lips came to hers and they sat intertwined with each other. The perfect moment._

***

Holly was startled awake by two lumps landing across her.

'Gerroff!' she grumbled as she tried to squirm from underneath the accused lumps.

'Nope!' one exclaimed, a bit to chipper for Holly's liking. 'You've got to wake up first!'

'Okay, okay! I'm up!' she stated as she finally pushed them off of her. She slid off her bed and slipped her feet into her slippers while pulling her messy hair into a high pony tail. As she turned towards her closet she chuckled at the sight of the twins rolling on the floor feigning extreme pain. She kicked the closest boy as she passed and giggled as he roared overdramatically.

Once she'd pulled on a pair of shorts and a green tank top she stepped back into her room to see Fred and George sitting on her bed whispering with their heads together.

'So,' she said startling the two boys. 'What are the famous Weasley twins up to today?' she asked raising her eyebrows while trying to find her strappy sandals.

'Well…' Fred started.

'We were thinking…' George continued.

'That we'd go for a fly…'

'If you're up for it that is,' George said as he searched her for signs of something. He seemed satisfied so he looked back up into her face.

'I'd love to!' she squealed, too excited to get back into the air once more. Flying was everything and more to her. She was so free up there, like nothing else mattered. She was alone in the world, happy and free. 'Let's go!' she said as she grabbed their hands and pulled them out of her room eagerly. This behavior elicited two chuckles from the boys she was pulling behind her.

They reached the dinning hall in only a matter of minutes and were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of a variety of delicious breakfast foods. It was only a few moments before Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined them. The six of them stuffed their faces in a hurry to get outside. Once they'd filled themselves with the house-elves makings, they jumped from their chairs and ran through the back door and into the sunshine.

Holly took a deep breath of the summer fresh air and sighed in content. She didn't know how, but just the _thought_ of flying sent all her worries away. The six of them walked towards the shed beside the manor to find all their brooms already neatly placed away inside. Grabbing her Firebolt, Holly glanced at the others and George watching her concerned.

'What?' she whispered as she caught his eye. A grin flashed on his face and he shook his head.

'Nothing,' he replied as he tugged on her wrist, trying to get her outside. She laughed good naturedly and followed him out, a skip in her step.

Right beside the large oak tree she had sat at the night before was the most magnificent thing Holly had ever seen.

A Quidditch pitch.

She had a Quidditch pitch! Her very own pitch! She squealed in excitement and jumped on her broom. Launching herself into the sky she whooped in joy. The wind whipped her hair and robes, sending a shiver of adrenaline down her spine.

After taking a few laps around the pitch – spinning in barrel rolls and weaving in intricate patterns – she descended to the jaw-dropped faces of the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at them, crossed her arms and tapped her foot; waiting.

'You guys gonna stand there all day, or what?' she snapped impatiently.

Fred shook his head and chuckled. 'Do you even know how incredible you are at flying?'

Holly frowned at him. 'Excuse me?'

'Holly!' Ginny exclaimed. 'You were brilliant! Those moves are outstanding!'

'Yeah, mate,' Ron said nodding his head in agreement. 'I've never seen anyone pull off those moves. Not even a pro.'

'You know,' Hermione added. 'I may not be totally into Quidditch, but I know for a fact that that was absolutely spectacular.'

Holly blushed at their compliments. 'Er – um – could we just get on with the game already?' The group laughed but followed none the less, although Hermione with some reluctance judging by the fact that she was about to participate in her least favorite activity; flying. But to her credit, she still climbed onto her broom and shot up with the rest of them.

A few hours later, a group of cheerful and sweaty teenagers entered the dining room for lunch. After each devouring their lunches they ran to their respective bedrooms and slipped on their bathing suits. Holly picked out a cute green bikini, one which she'd never seen before, and after pulling it on wrapped her towel around herself.

Once she made it down the stairs she was greeted with a bored looking George leaning against the wall.

'Hey,' she said as she walked up beside him. 'Where'd everyone else get to?'

He looked up and smiled at her, a weird feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach. 'They went down to the lake but I said I'd wait for you,' he said as he smiled sheepishly. He took a deep breath before continuing. 'Well actually, to be honest, I wanted to make sure you were okay,' he placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her emerald eyes. 'You are okay, aren't you?'

She melted at his tender words. Most of the time, she hated it when people asked if she was 'okay' or 'alright', but with George it felt right. She could open up to him and tell him everything that was wrong, not just 'I'm fine.'

She smiled at him in assurance. 'I'm much better, thanks to you. Getting outside helped a ton. I appreciate it, George. Really,' with that she gently squeezed his hand on her shoulder and pulled him towards the door, leading them outside.

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully as the teens enjoyed their break from reality. To them, there was no war. To them, there was no outside world.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_So what'd think? I quite like writing those adorable Holly/George moments. They're quite fun really. And I need reviews people! They keep me going! Even if they're constructive criticism, I still love them! Please? R&R?_

_Keep each other safe. Keep faith._

_Katie_


	5. Chapter V Finally

_**Disclaimer- **__I sadly do not own anything of the magical world of Harry Potter. __Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I in no way claim ownership of any rights to the Harry Potter Universe._ _That honor belongs to JK Rowling. Any quotes that I take from JKR will be in bold lettering._

_**Chapter X- Finally**_

The next three weeks of August flew by with no major events. Holly was forming a routine by now and spent almost all her days outside. They spent most mornings sleeping in till about eleven, then eating a hearty lunch and finally going for a swim or a fly for the rest of the afternoon.

But what Holly was enjoying the most, had to be her nighttimes.

Just a month ago Holly dreaded the thought of sleep for most nights were plagued with nightmares, but now she found herself actually anticipating her nighttimes.

Now she had company.

Every night she would attempt to get to sleep, but have no such luck. So every night she'd leave her covers and trudge down to the kitchen. Once there, she'd make a nice cup of hot cocoa and head outside. She found that her favorite spot was the large oak tree near the stream that leads off from the lake. The spot was right in the centre of the vast garden but still had a cozy feel to it. Also it had the best view of the stars and it captured all the rustling noises of nature.

But that wasn't the best part. No, the best part was the constant teen that joined her every such night.

George Weasley.

Ever since that first night she'd found herself at the oak tree, he'd join her. He'd simply sit down right beside her and not say a word. They sit there in silence until Holly would speak up. She was always the one to start. She liked it that way. He'd give her time to think, and then when she was ready she'd start. He wouldn't push. He wouldn't ask. No, he would wait for her to be ready. Holly knew people grew frustrated with her sometimes because she would never open up, but it was their fault. George proved that. She only asked that they'd let her come to them, instead of them pushing her to open up. But she just needed time. Time to think and time to reevaluate the situation.

And George did that for her.

Holly was quite surprised with how she could just spill all his worries to him. She told him everything. From her worries of Dumbledore hiding things from her, to Voldemort possibly attacking those close to her. But the best part – in her opinion – was his reactions. He didn't look at her in pity – something she had always hated – but instead looked at her with understanding. He would think over her problem and give her an intelligent solution. He made her see her worries were childish, yet rather mature. She loved talking to him. She hadn't even realized how much she_ needed_ someone to talk to. George just happened to be a perfect fill.

The most surprising thing she thought was the way he acted around her. He wasn't the jokester, life-of-the-party guy with her. Sure he still flashed his Weasley twin grin, but he had a different persona around her. He was almost_ serious_. She also noticed that he had this intellectual side of him that, in all honesty, really attracted her. She would have never thought she'd get so close with George, but now she couldn't imagine herself without him.

As Holly thought of her rather ordinary week she discovered her other worry.

The Ministry.

So far, nothing too special had happened. Although now Minister Scrimgeour was pulling every string he could to put the wizarding world against herself and Dumbledore. The _Prophet_ continued on with their 'Holly bashing', and now the Ministry was right at their side nodding their heads.

It frustrated Holly to no extent that they refused to see reason. The proof was right in front of their eyes! Well, okay, that wasn't true. Technically all the proof they had was Holly's story, but still, why would she make that up? What did she gain from telling the wizarding world that Voldemort was back? He was trying to kill her for Merlin's sake! Why would she want everyone to believe he was back?

Now she sat at her regular spot looking up at the stars, like diamonds in a black slate of rock. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of what would happen in just eight days. It was August 23rd and they would be leaving for Hogwarts on September 1st. She wondered if this year would be very different. Her subconscious answered that question rather quickly. Of course it would. She was Holly, wasn't she? Every year brought a new adventure for her.

She was now starting to feel that these 'adventures' weren't all that thrilling or exciting. No – they were just downright terrifying. She hoped that this year she might come out unscathed, but she knew her hope was futile. She always got caught up in something life threatening.

Just then, she felt someone plop down beside her, but made no move to turn to the person. Finding nothing much to talk about she said the first thing that came to mind, 'How's the WWW doing?'

George smiled down at her and sighed. 'Great,' he said. 'The money you gave us is enough to get us started with all our products. Don't tell Mum, but we've started an owl delivery service. We've sent out catalogs to everyone we know and all they have to do is send a letter asking for what they want, and we'll send it back to them. All they have to do is send back money,' he grinned at her, seemingly happy about his and his twin's business.

'That's great, George,' she said honestly. 'I'm really proud of you and Fred. You've come a long way. I'm sure your Mum will see that eventually,' she gently squeezed his shoulder as well for effect. 'So,' she began. 'What do you want to talk about tonight?'

'Hmmm…' he pondered while idly fiddling with the loose thread on his jumper. 'Well,' he started after a pause. 'What are you worrying about tonight?'

Holly rolled her eyes. 'No,' she stated. 'Tonight you're talking. Not me. I want to hear about you.'

George stared at her for a moment then, before he could stop himself, blurted out, 'Why?'

'Because I'm always talking about myself,' she said reasonably. 'But tonight I want to hear about _your_ life, _your_ worries.'

She held his gaze for a while, just keeping eye contact. She knew she'd won their staring match when he sighed and smiled slightly.

'Well,' he started as he turned his attention to the stream in front of them. 'Where do I start?' he paused as if searching his memories. 'Well I guess when I was younger I was always with Fred. We were attached at the hip. We would plan pranks, play Quidditch, even eat together. We were the best of friends. We still are. We loved picking on Ron. Sure we had other brothers, but they were all older than us. First of all, we greatly admired our two eldest brothers. Bill and Charlie were like the ultimate heroes in our eyes. Percy, on the other hand, was a different story.

'I believe we pranked him the most. He was just such a prat some times. Though Mum would get furious. But both of us had a weak spot for our little Gin-Gin,' he sighed, remembering the days of childhood. 'She was so adorable. She could just look at you with her big brown doe-eyes and you'd melt. She could get anything she wanted from all the Weasley boys with those eyes. Of course, Fred and I were determined to teach her how to be a true prankster. And of course, you know Ginny, so I think our plan worked,' he winked and she laughed out loud, thinking of her mischievous friend, she truly was just like her brothers.

'The first year at Hogwarts was amazing,' he said bluntly, looking back at her. 'But nothing beat my second year.'

Holly frowned, trying to remember something about her first year that might be significant. All she could remember was the Philosopher's Stone, and she was sure that wasn't what he was referring to. She bit her lip and returned his gaze.

'Why?' she asked.

He slowly leant forward and Holly's heart sped up. His lips were now right beside her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She shivered at the feel and waited for his next move.

'Because I met you,' he whispered into her ear.

She visibly tensed, as she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She felt him pull away and looked up into his deep blue eyes. Losing herself quickly in their depths, she only snapped out of her daze as he placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards his palm, savoring the feel of his touch.

George was looking down on the most mesmerizing sight he'd ever behold. The raven haired girl before him looked even more beautiful with her eyes closed as she leaned into his hand. He sighed and slipped his hand to the nape of her neck. He paused briefly, watching as her eyes stayed closed and she leaned slightly forward in anticipation. Taking this as his cue he leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

Holly expected fireworks, but she was far off. No this was much more. This was like electricity surging through her, like a heat that couldn't be contained. She deepened the kiss tasting that familiar taste of chocolate and cinnamon from her dreams of the mystery man. Thoughts of her dreams were stripped from her mind as he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her towards him.

She reveled in the feel of her body pressed securely against his as she deepened the kiss even more.

Slowly, the two pulled away, breathing hard but never ending eye contact. The stared at each other for a few minutes before Holly gently snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed contently.

_This is exactly what I need,_ she thought as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips press against the top of her head. _I could stay here all night._

George lightly squeezed her hips and she looked up into his eyes. She cocked her head to the side in question, waiting for him to speak.

'Holly,' he began nervously. 'W-Would you be my girlfriend?' She giggled softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

'Of course, George,' she said as she cupped his cheek in her small hand. 'Of course, I'll date you, silly. That was perfect,' she paused thinking of the next thing she was about to say. 'I've been dreaming of you,' his eyes widened but she continued anyways. 'But I didn't know who you were. You had this mist around you, so I couldn't see you. Mmmm, but you smelt so good. Like cinnamon and the Burrow,' she smiled shyly. 'And well…'

'Well what?' he asked as she didn't continue, instead she dropped her gaze to the ground.

'Well,' she started nervously, still not meeting his gaze. 'You tasted like Chocolate Frogs,' she whispered as her cheeks flamed red.

'Holly,' he whispered. When she still kept her eyes down, he gripped her chin gently with his thumb and index finger and lifted her head to meet his eyes. 'You taste like caramel.'

She giggled and kissed him sweetly. Once they parted she smiled at him.

'We should probably get to bed,' she said, not totally wanting to leave him. 'We've got to tell everyone tomorrow.'

George smiled slightly, not knowing whether he could actually get to sleep tonight after this. He sighed as he kissed her nose affectionately. 'I guess you're right.'

With that he stood and held out his hand to lift her up. She slipped her small hand into his and felt like she was finally home.

***

The next morning Holly woke up with a soft smile gracing her lips. She'd dreamed of George once more, but this time with the same heat she'd experienced last night.

She sighed as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked – no – _floated_ to the bathroom. Once she'd brushed her teeth and used the loo, she skipped to her closet and pulled out a pair of short white shorts and a Chudley Canons jersey which she tucked in on one side. She swiftly pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and took a deep breath; trying to relax her hyper active mood.

Once she'd calmed herself down as much as possible, she slowly walked out of her room and into the hallway.

Just as she was about to turn into the dining hall, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she squealed in surprise.

'Good morning, love,' she felt his hot breath against her neck and shivered as a tingling sensation ran down her spine.

Coming back to her senses she spun around in his arms and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

'Morning,' she murmured. Someone whistled from behind them and Holly looked over George's shoulder to see Sirius standing at the end of the hallway with a smirk firmly placed on his face.

'Well aren't you two sweet,' Sirius grinned cheekily. 'So am I right to assume you two are an item?'

Holly leaned against George as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her nearer. She shot her godfather a brilliant grin, her eyes sparkling. 'Yep,' she sang cheerfully. 'By the way, where's your girlfriend, Padfoot?'

Just as she said this Remus Lupin came up behind Sirius. He had a weird look on his face as he took in the couple before him. He smiled softly at them and cocked his head slightly to the side. 'You know,' he began. 'You two are like a reversed version of Lily and James.'

Sirius laughed his dog bark and slapped his old friend on the back. 'They do, don't they?' he laughed once more. 'Now let's go get some breakfast before Molly goes spare.'

The three of them headed into the dining hall, George and Holly hands entwined, and sat down in front of the spread of breakfast foods. Holly giggled softly as George reached out and filled her plate with, surprisingly, her favorite foods – French toast, sausages and a glass of pumpkin juice.

'How do you know my favorite foods?' she whispered in his ear.

'I watch you in the mornings,' he whispered back as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. 'You're really adorable when you've just woken up.'

She smiled and kissed him softly.

'No way!' every head at the table snapped up to see Fred Weasley looking back and forth between the two of them.

'What is it Fred, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked from her seat at the table.

'He did it!' he exclaimed in a shocked voice. 'He actually did it!'

His head was still swiveling between George and Holly, when finally a huge smile split through his shocked face. He walked around the table and clapped George on the back.

'Good on ya, mate,' he then turned to Holly with a huge smile and ruffled her hair. 'Now you are officially part of the family! And since you are dating dear Gred here, you are now exempt from any of the Weasley twin's pranks.'

He held out his hand for a shake and Holly tentatively took it. The moment she'd let of his hand she was pulled out of her seat by an over excited Mrs Weasley. The Weasley matriarch pulled her into one of her infamous bone crushing hugs while incoherent words were slurring from her mouth.

After she'd freed herself from Molly she found herself being passed around the Weasley family.

'Geez,' she mumbled dizzily as she was patted on the back by Ron. 'We aren't getting married, we're just dating.'

Everyone laughed as they let her be and sat down to continue their breakfast. Hermione and Ginny sat down beside her and immediately began to grill her for details. Holly simply rolled her eyes and vaguely answered their questions. At one point I think she agreed that he'd whisked her off on a broom and they snogged on the Eifel tower.

She looked up across the table and smiled widely at George. She giggled lightly as he winked, she then rose from her chair and followed Ginny and Hermione who said they'd be having a 'girl's day' today.

Once they arrived in Holly's room the three girls plopped themselves on the huge bed in various positions. Holly lay with her chin in her hands and her feet resting on the top of her head board while Ginny sat with her feet curled beneath her 'Indian' style and Hermione was leaning her back against the bed post and her legs straight in front of her. Holly, thinking quickly, rolled towards her bedside table and grabbed her Witch's Weekly magazine and dropped it in the middle of their circle.

''Kay girls,' she started as if talking to her own little crew of workers. 'Today we are going to unravel the mysteries of…' she paused as she grabbed the magazine in front of her and read out the head line, '_How to find your soul mate._' She smiled widely and looked with eyes sparkling in mirth at her two companions. 'Perfect.'

***

While the three girls were upstairs giggling and squealing in excitement, George Weasley sat in the Common Room, staring off into space.

He was floating. Okay, well not _literarily _floating, but figuratively. He was the luckiest man alive right now that he could feel the vibes of joy pulsing from his every pore. He smiled as he replayed the moment from last night for about the thousandth time.

He could honestly say that he, George Weasley, loved Holly's hair. He was sure he could still feel its silky texture under his fingers as he sat with her tucked tightly into him; stroking her hair. Sighing audibly, he replayed the happenings of the day before that wonderful phenomenon.

_George was having a stressful few days. He'd made himself a vow to finally pluck up the courage and ask Holly out. But so far, no such luck. _

_He was just about to walk into his and his brother's room when an idea struck him. Quickly he sped up his walk until he was in front of Holly's room. Instead of going inside – which took a lot of self control on his part – he turned around to face the wall opposite her door._

'_George, isn't it?' the red haired woman in the portrait with the same emerald green eyes as Holly asked, a smile gracing her lips._

'_Um – yeah…' he began, suddenly nervous and George Weasley was never nervous! Never! 'I was just wondering if…'_

'_What is it, son?' James Potter asked in a friendly way._

'_Well you see…' he took a large gulp. 'IwaswonderingifIcoulddateyourdaughter,' he blurted out._

'_What was that, dear?' Lily asked in amusement. _

_George sighed and looked up at the couple. 'I was wondering if I could date your daughter.'_

_Smiles erupted on the two Potters as they looked overjoyed at what he'd asked._

'_Of cou-' Lily began only to be cut off by James's, 'You hear now boy…_

'_I want to make sure you take care of her,' he continued and Mrs Potter rolled her eyes and sighed. 'If you hurt you'll have the Marauders to handle, alive and dead,' George gulped as he imagined Sirius chasing him with his wand trained on him, no doubt closely followed by Professor Lupin._

'_Understood,' he said seriously only to crack a smile as he saw the couple's identical joyful expressions._

'_Holly needs someone like you,' the Potter matriarch spoke softly. 'She needs love in this time of war. She needs happiness. I would have loved to be the one to give her that, but I can't – _we_ can't. But I'm sure you'll do fine. As long as you promise me you'll love her to your heart's extent, I give you my blessing. Can you do that?'_

_George nodded his head vigorously. 'Of course I will, she means so much to me.'_

_The couple smiled and told him to hurry up or he'd miss dinner. And George left with a new mindset. He could do this. He was going to make his move._

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes as watched his brothers play a game of Wizard's Chess – Ron winning of course. He slumped back tiredly into the couch and closed his eyes, replaying the scene in the backyard once more.

That is until a pillow hit him straight in the face.

Apparently he had a goofy smile on.

But what can he do? He just asked out the girl of his dreams. He was pretty sure that smile was plastered to his face.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Yay! Yay! Yay! *does happy dance* How awesome was that chapter? They finally got together! *squeals for the millionth time* Anyways that was totally awesome to write (I do say that every time don't I?) and I'm so excited for the next few chapters. Hogwarts is coming up! Anyways updates may be slow, I'm not sure, but I'm in a lot of stress right now with my packed schedule so I'll try to update. Hope you liked it!_

_Keep each other safe. Keep faith._

_Katie_


	6. Chapter VI Coming to an End

_**Disclaimer- **__I sadly do not own anything of the magical world of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I in no way claim ownership of any rights to the Harry Potter Universe._ _That honor belongs to JK Rowling. Any quotes that I take from JKR will be in bold lettering._

_**Chapter XI- Coming to an End**_

George was floating. His life couldn't be any better. His wish had finally been granted.

He had Holly.

He found that he was getting hit with pillows more often than not by his twin from his continuous daydreaming of the raven haired girl. He couldn't help it, she was all he thought about.She was literally his entire life, and he couldn't imagine himself without her.

He was falling fast and hard.

He loved it when they'd just go and sit by the large oak tree and cuddle under the twinkling stars of midnight. He found it quite an achievement that he was able to get Holly to open up, since so many had failed in the same task. She would tell him stories of the Dursley's, which he knew no one else had heard, but at the same time he was sure she didn't realize what she was doing.

He'd tried to calm some of the anger that boiled within him when he heard what that muggle had done to her, but knew he wasn't succeeding. She was good about it though. When she should have been crying from the painful memories, she would stare straight ahead and a spark of determination could be found in the depths of those emerald eyes.

She was everything he needed and more. And he was sure he was the same to her.

For the past couple nights she'd asked him to tell her stories of his childhood and he willingly agreed. He liked telling these happy memories to her, knowing that she had few of her own. And the smile that would stretch across her lips made it, oh so, worthwhile.

On one of these many nightly outings, they'd gotten themselves into a very deep conversation about Holly's fourth year. Slowly they came across the subject of Cedric and the graveyard and George longed to be able to wipe away her fears.

'_It just don't know how to deal with it all,' Holly said as she stared into the darkness with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. 'People've told me not to blame myself, but I can't help it. It's who I am. And it's what separates me from Him; the power to feel sympathy, pity and morose. And I'm proud of it,' she wiped away several tears that were now streaking down her cheeks and looked up into his eyes. 'I'm proud that I can love like that.'_

_He quickly pulled her into his arms and let her sob against his chest. They stayed this way until her breathing relaxed and instead of sobs, she was simply sniffing. He gently lifted her chin so their eyes met and pecked her lightly on the lips._

'_Those events, though awful, do make you who you are. The Dursleys, even though they treated you like dung, made you so strong and selfless. You are amazing, Holly Potter,' he tenderly kissed her nose. 'And don't you forget it.'_

_She giggled and sat up slowly. 'George?'_

_They stared for a while just gazing into each other eyes before he muttered, 'Hmm?'_

'_Will…' she began suddenly nervous. 'I mean – do you think – will you sleep with me tonight?'_

_George breath caught and he stared at her eyes wide. 'W-What?'_

'_I – I mean… Will you lay beside me, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep tonight, 'cause you know…' she trailed off looking uncertain and staring down at the ground._

_George wiped all thoughts – some he was certain would be quite frowned upon (especially from a certain Sirius Black) – and kissed her reassuringly on the forehead. 'Sure, love. As long as I get out of there early, I'm sure we'd have a tough time explaining why I spent the night in your room.'_

_She released a breath and smiled in thanks. 'Thank you, George.'_

_He smiled widely in return, stood up and offered his hand to her. 'No problem.'_

So now he found himself with a beautiful girl, the centre of his life, tucked tightly into him. The sweet flowery sent of her shampoo wafted over him and made his head fog over as he rubbed her back soothingly. He reached over her and checked the alarm clock.

He sighed. It was seven in the morning and he'd have to make a quick exit to make sure no one caught him here. Swiftly, he removed his arm from around her and slipped off the bed. But before he was completely off the bed, Holly swung her arm over him; trying to keep him in place.

He chuckled and gently removed her arm from his torso. He leaned over top of her and kissed her lightly atop her head, grabbed his shoes and quietly exited the room. Once outside he leaned against the door and tried to regain the smell and feel of the beautiful girl he'd wanted for so long.

He nearly jumped five feet in the air when he heard someone clear their throat down the hall. He snapped his head to the right and sighed in relief.

It wasn't Sirius, but instead Remus Lupin. He was certain he would still get a talking to, but at least he'd live another day.

He was quite shocked though when the old professor simply chuckled, shook his head and continued down the hall.

_Weird bloke, that Remus,_ he thought as he chuckled to himself.

***

Holly gradually woke with a small smile upon her face. She reached to her left and sat bolt upright.

She had expected to feel George's strong chest and his arms wrapped around her, instead she saw an empty bed. She quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She fixed herself up in record time and, after slipping on a green jumper and white khaki capris, she made her way downstairs.

Only a few moments later she reached the dining hall and was greeted with the familiar sent of the house-elves cooking. She spotted the boy she was looking for immediately and walked gracefully towards him where he was talking quietly with Fred.

'G'morning,' she whispered in his ear as she slipped her arms around his neck from behind. 'Why'd you leave?'

He chuckled as he shifted and pecked her lightly on the lips sending millions of butterflies through her system. 'I had to go if I didn't want to get caught.'

She smiled, kissed him once more and plopped down in the chair next to him. As per usual, George reached over her and loaded her plate with food. She giggled lightly and looked up across the table to see Remus watching them with a knowing look. She quirked her eyebrow when she caught his eye and he just smiled wider.

_Weird bloke, that Remus,_ she thought as she continued her breakfast.

***

'Holly dear, do you have everything packed for tomorrow?' Mrs Weasley asked the next morning, also the day before they left for Hogwarts.

'Yes, Mrs Weasley,' Holly replied. Just last week they'd gone and got all their new school supplies. It wasn't too bad, only that their textbooks for DADA were different this year; no doubt because of the replacement DADA professor. This year of course there was no need for dress robes, which honestly, Holly was slightly disappointed about. She had quite liked the Yule Ball, sure she had had to go with Dean, but she still had fun. But now she had George, and she could only imagine the fun they'd have.

'Good, dear. Why don't you go check on the boys' progress? Merlin knows they'll never do anything unless forced to,' Mrs Weasley chuckled to herself as she returned to cooking breakfast – even though the house-elves had tried to convince her she need not to - and Holly turned towards the door.

She made her way towards the twin's room first, given that she hadn't seen George since last night – a long time for them. Reaching their mahogany door she creaked it open and peaked inside. Seeing that the boys were fully dressed and lounging on the bed she opened it wider and, before the two red heads knew what was happening, sprinted to the bed and jumped; landing between them on her front.

Flipping over she grinned at the two shell shocked boys, 'Hullo, boys. Watcha up to?'

George grinned - while Fred tried to contain his laughter - and leaned towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 'G'morning to you too.'

'Anyways,' she said as she smiled at the boys. 'I'm supposed to come check that you've packed, but obviously you haven't,' she remarked as she looked around the room to see belongings spread across the floors and every surface.

'What are you saying Holly?' Fred mocked hurt. 'That our room is _disordered_?' he whispered the last word for effect.

She glared at him, playing along. 'Fred Weasley are you telling me that you actually know the meaning of the word disordered?' she asked but couldn't contain it any longer and busted out laughing. She watched as his face went from confusion, to understanding, to anger. Seeing his anger she held back her laughter and patted his back. 'It's okay, Forge, not all of us can be as brilliant as myself. Though I bet even Ron knows that one.'

Both her and George were laughing so hard they fell to the floor clutching their sides. It was about ten minutes later that they finally calmed down, panting slightly though, and sat back on the bed to see an annoyed Fred.

'Are you quite done?' he snapped.

Holly rolled her eyes. 'Touchy much,' she smiled sweetly at Fred and he simply glared back at her. 'Fine, be that way. But I guess you don't get to make cookies this afternoon with the rest of us.'

Fred's eyes sparkled in excitement by the word 'cookies', but turned to pleading as he realized what she'd said.

Yep, she's hit the sweet spot. If there was only one thing that convinced Fred to do anything you wish, it was cookies. He was almost bordering on addiction.

Scary, really.

'But Holly,' he pouted. 'Please?' he gave her his best puppy-dog look. 'My brother loves you? OI!' he yelled as she chucked a pillow at him. 'What was that for?'

'For being a prat,' she retorted, but quickly broke into a smile. ''Kay your forgiven.'

'Yipee!' he shrieked as he jumped from the bed and finally started packing.

Holly looked over at George to see him grinning proudly at her. She melted at his sparkling eyes and forgot about his brother that was still in the room and crashed her lips to his. She pushed her tongue against his closed lips, asking for entrance; which he willingly gave. Exploring his mouth, she moved her tongue with his as she felt her back hit the mattress.

'Bloody hell!' Fred screamed and they leapt apart. 'I leave you alone for two seconds and you are already trying to rip each other's clothes off!' he yelled at them as he placed his hands on his hips in a lecturing way.

Holly rolled her eyes at him and grinned. 'Don't get mad at us 'cause you need some.'

With that comment Fred leapt at her, but she was too quick and had already put George between his twin and her.

'No fun!' Fred yelled while trying to get passed his brother. 'You're cheating!'

'We aren't playing anything!' she yelled back and nuzzled her head into George's back.

'Gred, mate! Can't you see she's just using you!' Fred said exasperated.

George shrugged and continued to block his brother's way. 'I'm still getting some either way.'

Holly smacked George on the back of the head and laid back on the large mattress. She heard Fred huff and turn back to his packing as George fell back beside her.

'You know I don't mean any of that, right?' George whispered in her ear and she furrowed her eyebrows.

'What?' she whispered back in confusion.

'That stuff about getting some,' George said. 'You're much more to me than a snog… or that stuff.'

She smiled at him. George was everything to her, and he could be so sweet sometimes. Though he could still make her roll around the floor in laughter. 'I know,' she smiled before getting up from the bed. 'I'm going to go downstairs and help your Mum with the last minute stuff.'

With that, she left the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

***

Holly felt a soft peck on her cheek and smiled lightly. She opened her sleepy eyes to see George watching her. When she smiled at him he gently touched her lips with his.

'You've got to get dressed into your school robes, love,' she looked out the window and saw the familiar landscape that meant the nearing village and nodded at her boyfriend. Standing up, she shook her legs out to get the blood flowing back through her and grabbed her uniform.

'Can you keep watch and make sure no one comes in?' Holly asked.

'Certainly,' he flashed her a dazzling smile and exited the compartment.

Holly sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples and the memories of her previous dream came flooding back to her. She'd been having the same one quite frequently. A long hallway with green torches decorating the dark walls and a large door at the end. It was always at the point when she had her fist around the door knob when the dream would dissipate and she'd be left with a fierce curiosity.

She shrugged away the sudden need to curl up and hide from the world, and let George back in.

'Miss me?' he teased while he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.

'Terribly,' she mocked as she brought her lips to his and they both lost themselves quickly. She felt her back hit the compartment window and her hands quickly found his messy red hair. His caloused fingers touched her ivory skin beneath her blouse and she moaned against his mouth.

'Bloody hell!' they broke apart immediately to see Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway with a giggling Ginny and a spacey looking Luna Lovegood. Ron and Hermione were off on their prefect duties; shocking, right? Holly was sure her face could not get any hotter, as she blushed fiercer than any Weasley could ever.

'Hey, Nev,' she squeaked out to her long time friend. He'd taken Ginny to the Yule Ball after both she and Hermione had turned him down since they had already gotten dates. To most people, he was a shy timid boy, but if you really got to know him you knew exactly why he was placed in Gryffindor.

'That's all you've got to say? No, 'by the way I'm dating George Weasley?' Hmmm?' she giggled slightly when she saw his joking grin and threw her arms around his neck. He swung her around and they both laughed heartily.

'What've you been up to?' she demanded while they all took their seats in the compartment; George wrapping his arm around her waist and she leaned slightly towards him tilting her head up to peck him on the lips.

Neville smiled widely and jumped into a story about him and his uncle and how they'd gone to a greenhouse in Paris. After he'd finished his story Luna started to recount her search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack as the rest of the members of the compartment tried to hold in their laughter.

By this time Hermione and Ron had returned from their patrolling and were gathering their trunks as the train began to slow. Holly took one more glance into the compartment before rushing behind her friends.

***

He couldn't stop smiling. And Fred would keep elbowing him in the stomach whenever he started grinning his lopsided love struck beam. He was dating Holly Potter for Merlin's sake! The most beautiful girl at school, well in his eyes anyways. And now, everyone knew – everyone knew that she was all his.

He felt her slide in next to him on the bench and he quickly grasped her hand. She turned her head to send him a mind fuzzing smile and turn back towards the staff table where a stool and old wizard's hat sat. After a quick intro, the first years began to come up the stage to be sorted, each just as nervous as the next.

Once 'Zeller, Elizabeth' was sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood from his seat and began his usual speech, telling us the customary warning not to enter the Forbidden Forest and to check Filch's list of banned objects.

One seat behind the professor's table, however, was empty. The space that usually the DADA instructor took.

'Where's the new professor?' Holly whispered in his ear, voicing his thoughts.

'Dunno,' he muttered. 'Maybe he's like Trelawney, and doesn't like feasts.'

'Maybe,' she responded as she gazed at the Headmaster who was just wrapping up his speech. A few seconds later a buffet of food materialized before them. George grinned at his twin who sat across from him and dug into his plate.

_The year has only just begun,_ he reminded himself as he glanced over at the gorgeous girl beside him. _And one heck of a year it'll be._

_

* * *

_

Dear readers,

Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally done. I've been in some major writers block, so this chapter is more of a filler than anything. It might be a while till next update because I've got Provincials (yipee) to go to and I'm working on my own original novel right now as well.

Hope you like it anyways.

Keep each other safe. Keep faith.

Katie


	7. Chapter VII Professor B

_**Disclaimer- **__I sadly do not own anything of the magical world of Harry Potter. __Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I in no way claim ownership of any rights to the Harry Potter Universe._ _That honor belongs to JK Rowling. Any quotes that I take from JKR will be in bold lettering._

_**AN-**__ Just want to say a quick sorry for how long this took to get down. But I won't bore you with an explanation now. So read on._

_**Chapter XII- Professor B**_

The room was fluttering in excitement as everyone was speculating the same thing; who was the new DADA professor?

'I bet he's a vampire hunter,' a Gryffindor third year spoke up to his friends, nodding as if he couldn't be wrong. 'Probably came here from Romania.'

'I heard he was a Seer,' another boy spoke up, with his large glasses close to tipping over his tiny nose.

'Couldn't be,' scoffed the first boy. 'Or else he'd be taking over for Trelawney.'

'If only,' Holly was snapped from her eavesdropping as the husky whisper came from directly behind her. She felt as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and nuzzling his head into her shoulder. He inhaled deeply and she giggled softly, before turning around to face him, draping her arms around his neck.

'What do you think you're doing?' she asked with a teasing smile.

'Smelling you,' he answered matter-of-factly as he pulled her even closer to him.

'Really? And why, pray tell, are you doing that?' she managed to contain her laughter as she lifted one eyebrow.

''Cause you smell like heaven,' was his smart reply as he attempted to once again nuzzle her neck. She laughed, letting her chime litter through the common room and pulled away from him.

'Whatever would I do without you,' she sighed dramatically, shaking her head as she exited through the portrait hole.

'Who do you think he is anyway?' George asked as he slipped his arm around her waist and they made their way towards the Great Hall.

'Dunno,' she answered in a slight shrug slipping out from his arm and turning around, now walking backwards to talk to him. 'I reckon he can't be worse than Quirrell or Crouch Jr.'

'Or Lockhart,' she threw her head back to laugh at his addition when she ran smack into someone from behind.

'Sorr-,' she began but was stopped by the rude, 'Watch where you're going, Potter.'

The short black haired Slytherin stood before her with the most unpleasant sneer directed towards her. The girl pushed past and attempted to make her way down the hall.

'Where're you going, Parkinson?' Holly yelled after her. 'Off to see the ferret?'

Pansy immediately spun around and glared daggers into her. 'At least I'm not dating a _weasel_,' she spat back, nodding her head at George who was currently looking between the two with a look of fear best suited for a young child.

'At least my boyfriend doesn't use more hair products than I do,' Holly volleyed back and almost instantly the girls were centimeters apart, wands at the opponent's neck.

'You're walking on thin ice, Potter,' Pansy growled in malice. 'Watch it.'

'What you going to do, Parkinson?' Holly whispered in just as much hatred. 'Send your precious _lord_ after me, huh? News flash, I'm not scared.'

Pansy began to retort but stopped as her enemy was dragged from the riff by her boyfriend. Holly struggled in George's tight grip, but soon realized her attempts were futile.

'George Weasley!' she shrieked. 'You let go of me this instant!'

'Promise you'll calm down?' he stopped completely and stared at her straight on. Holly opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted as he repeated, 'Promise.'

She sighed heavily and nodded, not quite happy with giving in.

'You okay?' his voice radiated in concern, and as she looked up into those warm blue eyes, all her thoughts of frustration washed away. He gently stroked his index finger along her jaw line as they continued to stare deep into each other's eyes. As cheesy as it was, it brought the two deep calm in the crazy times and each knew they'd never in a million years willingly leave the other.

'Thank you, George,' Holly said as she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him like the world depended on it.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before George suggested they head to the Great Hall and grab some breakfast. They made their way down the halls in silence, both savoring the peace that was surely to be stripped from them in no time.

That of course happened the minute they entered through the large double doors and were greeted with the chatter of eager students and gossiping teenagers. As they walked past the different house tables, Holly noted the differences between each table.

The Slytherins sat stiffly, mocking perfection and indifference as they scowled at the over excited students. None spoke unless asking for a plate of food or meager small talk. The Ravenclaws spoke with exaggerated hand motions and argued slightly. Holly watched as two younger students debated over what she was sure was an excellent discussion. The Hufflepuffs chatted in quiet voices, leaning towards each other as if they were afraid they'd get in trouble. Still, they spoke in excited whispers and you could faintly hear the tiny squeals of ecstasy coming from a small group of girls. The Gryffindors, however, behaved in a boisterous way, with their loud almost obnoxious gossiping girls and rowdy boys. A number of of them would yell down the table at their other friends, letting them join their conversation from several feet away.

Holly smiled at her home and joined George beside their friends. Hermione was blabbing off about who knows what, while Ron – like usual – stuffed his face. Fred and Ginny ate silently with bored expressions on their faces as they gazed around the vast room. Upon seeing George and Holly, however, both their faces lit up.

They greeted them eagerly, explaining that Hermione had been ranting for about ten minutes on what she thought the new professor would be like.

'Apparently his name is Professor Badeau,' Ginny said leaning forward as if she had a deadly secret.

'And apparently he's wicked cool,' Fred said in an all-knowing persona.

'I'm sure he is,' Holly said with a roll of her eyes as she went back to her breakfast. She looked down the table and spotted McGonagall handing out time tables. She eventually made it to their group and started giving out the pieces of parchment, wishing them good luck.

Holly scanned it quickly, memorization a skill she was gifted with, and stuffed it her bag. She glanced at George and saw him and his twin brother pouting like the world was turning against them. She giggled slightly as she reached for her boyfriend's time table to see what all the fuss was about.

'Tough luck,' she said as she scanned their schedule to see their first lesson today was Potions. 'Well, I've got DADA, so I'm off.'

She grabbed her bag from under the table and stood to leave, both Hermione and Ron mirroring her actions. Her and Hermione's schedules were almost identical, while Ron's was slightly different since he was still taking Divination and not Ancient Runes.

So together, the three made their way to the classroom on the first floor, building up with anticipation for the new professor.

Finally they reached the wooden door, and pushing it open, made it inside.

The room looked quite different than it did in previous years, though that normally happened with each year. Black shades were pulled over each of the windows, blocking out the sun light that so desperately wished to shine through. Torches washed the room in a spooky red glow, flickering every so often. A large chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling while the desks were aligned in a semi circle around the front of it. There were only two rows of desks, while at the front of the room was a long table where a woman, who couldn't be much older than Nymphadora Tonks, sat atop; her legs crossed and hands folded on her knees.

'Good morning students,' her silky voice drifted over them, sending shivers down each of their spines. 'Take a seat wherever you'd like.'

As the three made their way to their seats, Holly studied the woman. She wore a long red corset gown with intricate black threaded patterns on the skirt and bodice, which covered her extremely pale porcelain skin. Black gloves stretched across her arms ending at her elbows and tied with a blood red ribbon along her forearms. Her dark mahogany hair fell over her shoulders in a very non-McGonagall way, as her eyes were heavy lidded with black eyeliner. The most startling thing about her appearance, however, were those red orbs that peered out from under her lashes. Her eyes reminded Holly immediately of Voldemort, sending her on her guard immediately.

'She's our teacher?' Ron whispered in awe, as he too studied their professor. 'She's…'

'She's what, Ron?' Hermione demanded in a huff.

'Er…' Ron began, looking rather nervous. 'Well, what I meant was…'

Holly took pity on the boy and spoke up, 'She's odd, isn't she?'

'Who do you think she is?' Hermione asked, obviously over the argument with Ron.

'Not sure,' Holly answered, tilting her head to the side slightly. 'But she can't be normal, can she? That'd just be odd.'

Their conversation was cut off however, as the other Gryffindor fifth years entered the room, each falling silent as they took in the dark room.

'Good morning and welcome,' once again her voice rung through the room. 'I am Professor Badeau and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year.'

She paused briefly, and scanned the children before her. 'As you've probably noticed, I am not like you. No, I am a Reprobo Lamia.'

The room stood deathly silent as each person's mind whirled in assumptions and guesses. Suddenly, Hermione's hand shot into the air and she looked as if she was reaching for the sky.

'I presume you know what a Reprobo Lamia is, Miss Granger?' a few students gasped at the professor's knowledge of Hermione's name, but remained silent.

'Yes,' Hermione stated in her all-knowing voice. 'Reprobo Lamia is the Latin term for _rejected vampire_,' several students' eyes widened in shock. 'This is a person who was bitten by a vampire, but has rejected the change. Though these people have similar attributes to vampires, such as irritation to light and mild blood lust, they do have unique abilities.

'Some are known to have special abilities, the likes of visions, inhuman strength or speed, mind reading, and others. One of the biggest challenges however, is that a Reprobo Lamia is unable to lie.'

She finished her rant with a nod and smiled up at the pale woman, waiting for praise.

'Very good, Miss Granger,' Professor Badeau said with no signs of smiling back. 'That was almost a complete regurgitation of the text in your books.'

Hermione frowned deeply at the insinuation that books did not hold all the answers, but made no move to interrupt so Badeau plunged on.

'As, Miss Granger kindly pointed out,' she continued. 'I am such a person who has rejected the change into a vampire. So I'm hoping that will explain why I've blocked out the light and did not show up to dinner.

'My "unique qualities", as Miss Granger put it, are that I have the power of intuition. Though it is like mind reading, I cannot fully penetrate one's mind. For example, I know Mr Finnigan here is deathly afraid of his great Aunt Linda, but I have no idea why,' she quickly checked if she still held the attention of her pupils.

'There is also the matter of my inability to lie,' she continued stopping in her slow pace before the class. 'Though it may come out as such, I am not trying to be offensive in my comments. So I caution you to think about what you ask me and if you truly would like the answer to it.'

Every student sat in complete interest, far up in their seats, as they stared in awe at their new professor.

'Now on with our first lesson,' breaking the moment, a chorus of complaints issued through the classroom at this statement. 'Now hold on,' she said as she raised her hand to calm down the ruckus. 'I know you've all just come off of summer break, but I'm sure you'll find that the Dark Arts ceases to rest,' she paused briefly to let this sink in. 'You will also find that our enemies are not taking holidays nor will they lay back and let you.

'You will need to be alert and knowledgeable,' she paced slowly before them, the red tinted lights flickering eerily, 'on guard and aware of all the threats surrounding you.

'You must know your enemy inside out,' Holly leaned in eagerly, hanging on her every word. 'You must know their every tick, their every strength, their every weakness. You must think like them, act like them, _be _them. You must defend.'

Her speech ended as she swiped her hand in front of herself and quite suddenly the black board behind her burst into flames.

'You will not take notes in this class,' this statement cause several students to smile widely in excitement and the flame flicked and spat before them. 'However you will work ruthlessly until you have each spell, each incantation programmed into your minds. Until you have complete knowledge of the Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

Every pair of eyes stared at the professor in complete disbelief as slowly the meanings of her rant sunk in. They were going to learn how to fight the enemies outside the large doors of Hogwarts. They were going to break free from their happy worlds of obliviousness and learn what it was like to be in war.

And, just like that, Holly lost all suspicions for this woman and, instead, grew great respect.

***

'Is he cool?' a small first year Gryffindor boy asked.

'Is he beautiful?' a third year Gryffindor girl swooned as she asked.

'Is he-'

But just as quick as the next question was about to be asked, Hermione cut in.

'First of all, _he_ is a _she_. _She_ is not _cool_, but she is brilliant,' she answered in what seemed like a mix of irritation and awe.

The minute the three had entered the common room after dinner, they'd been immediately questioned about everything to do with the new Professor Badeau. Everyone seemed to be building up a different illusion of what the professor would look like, ranging from dragon slayer to Unspeakable to merman. It truly was becoming outrageous. Hermione's outburst, however, seemed to put them all at a loss, more prominently the female population.

'What do you mean he's a she?' asked a rather confused Colin Creevey.

'Well why can't the new professor be a girl, hmm?' Hermione asked, challenging them to argue with her.

'Because the new professor was supposed to be _dreamy_,' added Parvati Patil with a slight pout as she flopped into one of the arm chairs near the fire.

'Well from what I've heard,' Fred piped in while he waltzed up to them. 'She is rather _dreamy._'

'No I'd say,' Ron began leaning in slightly to his brother, 'bloody gorgeous.'

That comment brought on a rather angry whack on the head by a very huffy looking Hermione.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley-'

'Why don't we have a game of Exploding Snap?' Holly put in hastily before an argument could start between the two bickering teens.

'Sounds just brilliant, Holly m'dear,' Fred said as he swung his arm around her shoulders. 'Why don't you sit with me?'

'Hey you!' Holly heard George's voice coming from across the room where he was currently walking towards them. 'Lay off my girl, will ya?'

Holly giggled as she slipped from under Fred's arm and met George with a gentle peck on the lips.

'You alright?' he asked as he swiped a loose strand of hair behind her ear while looking down at her with that same look she had learned to cherish so.

'Yes,' she said smiling widely at him while reviewing her first day back at school, 'just great.'

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sooooooooo sorry that this has taken for ever to get put up. I know I my explanations are futile, but if it helps any I had some major writers block. But finally I've worked out the kinks in my story and I've got everything planned out. I can't promise a quick update for the next chapter, but I'm hoping it will be. Since it's summer and all I haven't much time since I've got to suck up the sun while it lasts (I live in like the rainiest place in the world after all). This last chapter is kind of leading us off to where this story will be heading and where Holly will soon find her first obstacle of the year. Cause what's Hogwarts without some chaos, huh?_

_Please forgive me!_

_Keep each other safe. Keep faith._

_Katie_


End file.
